


TwiVamp

by Tailsdoll123



Category: Servamp
Genre: Director Crantz, Humour, Kuro sparkles now, M/M, Mahiru is the only sane one lol, Momma Mikuni?!, Multi, Multiple roles lol, Parody, Twilight AU, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru has to move to Forks to live with his uncle when his mother decides to run off with a man who wears bags over his head. While in the dreary cold town, he meets the Servamp siblings and more importantly the oldest sibling -Kuro who just wants to sleep and eat ramen.</p>
<p>Also he sparkles in the sun and might possibly be a vampire.</p>
<p>If that wasn't enough, Mahiru reunites with his childhood friend Sakuya who has a furry issue. </p>
<p>Don't get me started on Tsubaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/gifts).



> Notes:  
> This fic was inspired first by the anonymous Twilight anon on tumblr, and then it was made more fantastic by rubyleaf so I just had to write it and here is the prologue lol.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp nor the Twilight series setting (thank God lol)

**PREFACE**

Mahiru had never given any thought to how he would die though over the few past months he felt like offing himself with the ludicrous events around him.

Anyway, even if he did think of how he would die, he’d never imagined it would be in a situation like this.

Now here he was standing in a store –a creepy doll store no less- that his loving ‘mother’ adored as he stared at the hunter standing across the other side of the room.

Said hunter was currently munching on some sushi while some matcha tea was on a table nearby.

“Wait what?” he called out, his terrified expression turning to one of disbelief.

The hunter shrugged his shoulders while swallowing his sushi bite. “What? I got hungry.”

“Seriously? You’re eating at a time like this?”

The black haired man grinned before chucking the now empty sushi box to the side, wiping his hands.

“Well MahiMahi-”

“Stop calling me that! Your character isn’t supposed to be acting casual or eating during this scene!”

“-let’s see if your boyfriend will come for you....hehehe still cracks me up...ahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHah..ha bored.”

Mahiru slapped his head in frustration, at this rate he would be stuck in this scene forever.

The hunter wiped a stray tear from his eye before a dark smirk curled onto his face.

“So this is it,” Mahiru muttered to himself as the predator approached him with a cruel intent, “I didn’t even get to say goodbye...or clean the pots.....or do the laundry....”

In the end though he didn’t regret anything....except taking part in this stupid story, which was his biggest regret.

The hunter stopped in front of him with a pleasant smile as he prepared to kill Mahiru.

**~BANG~**

That’s also when Kuro fell down from the ceiling.

“Ow.”


	2. He's not Some Angsty Teenage Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru Shirota finds himself moving in with his Uncle when his mum runs away with his lover. While settling into Forks, he happens to take note of the Servamp kids who probably all need psychiatric help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes – Sorry for the long wait, I got distracted with some personal stuff but here is the first chapter :3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp nor the Twilight series setting (thank God lol)

**Chapter 1 – He’s not an Angsty Teenage Girl**

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Mahiru muttered to himself as he dumped his bag into the taxi boot. “This didn’t even happen in the original story.”

He wiped his forehead to rid excess sweat and let out a sigh before closing the taxi boot. Grabbing his satchel and checking to make sure he had his wallet and other essentials he might need for the incoming journey, Mahiru then placed the strap over his shoulder before taking his small phone out.

The phone itself was orange and wasn’t really one of those new phones taking over. He’d had this phone for over a few years now and had no plans to change it –it worked fine and still did what it was programmed to do –he didn’t need a new one just to play apps such as Pokemon go.

Checking his phone for any new messages, he noted that his Uncle had sent him a message saying what time he’d be at the airport to pick Mahiru up.

Turning his attention to another message he’d probably read over a thousand times since he got it, Mahiru felt himself scowl in annoyance. The message itself was from his mother before he’d run away with his ‘lover’.

Yes, Mahiru’s mother was a guy – deal with it till Servamp introduces more females (even though all the females introduced so far are total badasses but Mahiru’s mom doesn’t get to be a badass female in this).

It wasn’t unusual for his mom to go off on his own for days as he tended to like collecting interesting antiques but he always came back in the end even if it was just to harass his son.

But this time was different as Mahiru was made to move in with his Uncle where as Mahiru usually just stayed and took care of himself at home.

He had nothing against his Uncle, in fact Mahiru loved and looked up to his Uncle, following his philosophy of keeping things simple but what he did  not appreciate was being uprooted to another state during the school year and causing trouble for his Uncle.

It was troublesome and Mahiru hated complicated things.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Mahiru began to read the message again while the taxi driver stared at him as he if was an alien.

“Uh kid? Are you getting in the car? Kid? Kid?! Oh my God he’s just standing there!”

**MahiMahi** ( _‘That nickname will never leave me!’_ Mahiru thought in despair.)

**Its Mommy here :P**

**Anyway I’ve decided to run off with Jeje, you know, for plot purposes and stuff. I mean it’s not like you’re not used to it but this time I’m serious~**

**So that’s why you got to go live with your Uncle, I’m sure you’ll have fun there ^.~**

**So see ya whenever :D**

**P.s I sent a picture of Abel to keep you company ^^**

Underneath the message was a picture of a brown haired doll being held by a handsome blonde haired man who was sticking his tongue out the camera with a wink.

And just below the picture was another text.

**DON’T STARE AT ABEL WITH LUSTFUL EYES! >:(**

“Why did he have to be the mum?” Mahiru asked outloud, stuffing his phone back into his pocket before making his way into the taxi.

“Airport please,” Mahiru told the taxi driver whom was relieved that Mahiru was actually alive – he made sure to quickly end his conversation with the ambulance.

The taxi’s wheels roared to life before setting off, leaving the house Mahiru had grown up in since he was seven behind.

Mahiru sighed sadly before placing his ear buds in his ears, flicking through his music player for something to occupy him. The only good thing he saw coming out of this was having a much simpler time then when he was at home.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

 

Many hours later plus one rocky airplane journey (where he was stuck next to a weird guy who kept cutting the head off of dolls – he was convinced this guy looked like t he person who worked for his mother) found himself at the Seattle airport and then from there a small plane ride to Port Angeles.

{Due to the author not living in America she is completely bullshitting this part and just copied it from the book.}

It was an abrupt change to get used to the sudden cold weather but in the end it just meant wearing warmer clothes.

“Mahiru!!” A sudden voice called out, startling the brown haired boy whom turned to the source of the sound.

A big smile curled onto Mahiru’s face at the sight of his Uncle whom looked ragged but still full of energy. Uncle Tooru lit up at confirming it was his nephew before rushing over and pulling him into a big warm hug. Mahiru returned it, burying his face into his Uncle’s chest.

“You’re the only sane thing in my life from now on Uncle Tooru.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Deciding to ignore what his nephew said, he led Mahiru to the airport car park where a police cruiser was parked near the exit. Confused when his Uncle made his way over to it, Mahiru was even more flabbergasted when his Uncle proceeded to pull out a car key from his pocket and inserted it into the police cruiser.

“Uncle Tooru?” he began but his uncle simply grinned in response.

“Ah I wanted to keep it a secret till you got here but I’m the chief of police in Forks.”

“What? But you were working at an oversee office last I heard,” Mahiru gawked, standing there as his Uncle took his luggage and placed it into the boot.

“Well Forks was low on police so I found the simple solution was to get a job as one and then the next thing I knew was I was moved up in rank.”

“But-“

“Mahiru – for the story sake, would you rather have me as chief of police or Mikuni?”

Mahiru shut up immediately and got into the car.

* * *

 

The journey to Forks was quiet but not uncomfortable; both of them just found peace in simply being near each other.

The scenery out the window was a mixture of greens from the forest and grey from the dreary weather.

“I think you’ll like it here Mahiru, everyone knows everyone here so I’m sure you’ll find your place in this community and the forests are great for hikes. You still do track don’t you? There’s plenty of after school clubs to join and Port Angeles isn’t far so if you need anything else I’m sure you’ll find it there.”

“Actually, I’m not planning to join any after school clubs,” Mahiru interjected, getting a curious side glance from his uncle, “I’d rather get a part time job actually...”

Uncle Tooru grinned, “ah, wanting spending money huh? Well I’m pretty sure there are some places in town that wouldn’t mind some help, I can ask a few friends if you’d like?”

Mahiru smiled at that, nodding before turning his attention back to the scenery outside. His Uncle was always so helpful and understanding. Last time he tried to get a job back home, his mother had literally crashed into his work place, threatened his co-workers about touching ‘his little baby’ and then thoroughly embarrassed him by babying him at work.

That was the last time Mahiru got a part time job in Phoenix.

“I’ve got a surprise for you at the house as well, consider it an early birthday present.”

“Uncle, my birthday was two months ago.”

“Early birthday present.”

Deciding it was not worth it, Mahiru took note of the small town appearing over the horizon as they drove closer. The weather didn’t really make the town look like the nicest place around, with it being very wet and dreary, but the town itself seemed active with cars driving all over the place.

Mahiru figured he could get used to easily enough as long it has the essentials for living. Besides his Uncle did mention Port Angeles was nearby so he was pretty much covered.

He wasn’t going to be a mopey teenage girl about it.

Eventually they arrived in the residential area where Mahiru took note of the old styled houses and lawns ranging from looking well taking care of to lawns that belonged in the jungle.

Luckily the house his Uncle came to a stop in front of had an average lawn.

‘ _Why am I taking note of all the lawns around me?_ ’ Mahiru wondered to himself before shrugging it off as the author having nothing better to do.

His Uncle’s house was a two story building with a nice patio and a long driveway. The house wasn’t very big which was fine with Mahiru as it seemed simpler to have a house that would be easy to take care off.

“The house hasn’t changed much,” Mahiru commented to his Uncle who grinned.

“Yeah, I made sure to update your old room though, I’m not one of those sad people who keeps the room the exact same after all – I can get with the times,” Uncle Tooru winked before gesturing to his driveway.

“Have you noticed anything peculiar?”

Looking at the driveway again, as last time he had skimmed over it, Mahiru took note of the red Chevy sat on the driveway and blinked.

“You have two cars?”

“No silly,” Uncle Tooru snickered, “it’s the present I got you. I got from a friend who’s...son, fixed it.”

Not bothering to inquire why he stuttered over the ‘son’ part, Mahiru let out a sigh.

“It’s nice Uncle but....I can’t drive.”

“Nonsense, all kids your age in America can drive...apparently.”

“But I’m not American.”

“Mahiru, face it- you can either test if the author gave you the ability to drive or walk to school.”

“I’ll take my chances walking.”

But even as he said it, Mahiru knew he’d end up the in vehicle.

* * *

 

After settling into his new room which contained a double bed, a moderate sized wardrobe, a desk and a large enough window to crawl through.

“I’ll have to make sure to lock that up just in case,” Mahiru noted to himself, not liking how the large tree outside looked like it was capable of allowing people to climb it.

Happy with the room, Mahiru began unpacking his suitcase before tucking in ready for the first day at his new school.

“Seems ridiculous I’m starting straight away without learning the area...”

Just like Mahiru had predicted he had ended up driving the vehicle. It was certainly a strange experience as he spent more time trying to avoid going off the road then paying attention to where he was going.

However he was in this stupid story so the author was lenient to spare him from dying in a fiery painful crash – at least this time.

The school was a large building however it wasn’t as big as the old school Mahiru attended –probably because there was like three hundred students here as opposed to the three thousand in Phoenix.

After managing to park the car, Mahiru let out a sigh of relief before grabbing his satchel and exiting the car. He had arrived early enough so that he wouldn’t get caught up by the crowd surely to appear soon.

The first thing Mahiru wanted to do was go to the school office to get his class schedule so he made his way to the nearest entrance. While making his way there, Mahiru happened to notice that one of the cars in the car park was a Volvo.

However to Mahiru it was a car so he wasn’t going to stand around and stare at it.

Nothing notable happened after that, he managed to make his way to the office and not only got his schedule but a map too.

It wasn’t until lunch that the plot really started, much to Mahiru’s chagrin.

* * *

 

Luckily for Mahiru he had managed to make two new friends in his first class. Koyuki was an optimistic boy who asked loads of questions about Phoenix while Ryuusei, a grouchy looking boy, was kind enough to help Mahiru get to his other classes.

In his other classes he did get some curious glances at most but as soon as he was introduced people just dismissed him as another classmate.

What? You thought everyone would just automatically be smitten?

Come lunch time Mahiru found himself sharing a table with Koyuki and Ryuusei and couldn’t help but think it had been a nice simple day so far. Luckily he had yet to get any homework either so that was a plus.

As he was about to bite into his sandwich, Koyuki nudged him grabbing his attention.

“Mahiru, aren’t you supposed to be looking around the cafeteria?”

“Why?”

“Well you know....” Koyuki urged, making a loose gesture to behind Mahiru.

Mahiru blinked before groaning to himself. “Great, I have to deal with this now.”

Rolling his eyes, he turned around to see what had grabbed his new friend’s attention and immediately his bored expression turned to one of disbelief.

Sat at the far table near the window were five boys who couldn’t be any weirder looking.

The first one he saw was a short purple haired boy with the biggest ahoge sticking up and a very angry expression. If he hadn’t been sat at the table Mahiru would have thought he’d be an elementary school kid – in fact Mahiru was convinced he was.

The purple haired kid was talking sternly to a very tall blonde haired boy who looked as if he belonged in college. His face was expressionless though he seemed much invested in what the purple midget was saying.

Sat opposite them was a handsome black haired boy with a white streak in his fringe. Oddly enough he wore a backpack with angel wings and was currently stamping down on the boy sat next to him.

Said boy being currently pummelled had blonde hair but unlike the taller blonde his hair had black streaks around the fringe. He seemed to be laughing as his face was being busted in.

The final boy was slumped on the table, not moving a muscle as the other four continued making a ruckus around him. The startling thing about the last boy was his bright blue hair.

Apparently having strange hair was in right now.

The only thing in common with the boys was the startling pale skin, as if these guys resisted going into the sun as much as possible. They were also all inhumanely beautiful.

“Wow, the standards are low,” Mahiru muttered to him with a slight smirk.

As if they could hear him, the purple haired one flushed while the blonde glasses one chocked –at this point the black haired boy had stopped pummelling him (probably cause the teacher was looking).

Turning back to his food, Mahiru once again let out a sigh when he saw Ryuusei and Koyuki staring at him.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

“No I’m just surprised you’re not asking who they are,” Ryuusei commented before digging back into his lunch.

“I don’t really care who they-“

“Nonsense, I’ll tell you Mahiru,” Koyuki interrupted, a big smile on his face.

“I’m not going to be able to eat today am I?” Mahiru bemoaned before turning back around to five weirdoes.

“They’re the Servamp family,” Koyuki began as Mahiru tried not to stare at the group – it was rude to just stare at people.

“The small purple haired one is Misono and the tall guy next to him is Tetsu. Across from them, the black haired guy is Licht and the guy next to him is Hyde. The oldest one is Kuro.”

As if they knew they were being talked about, the one named Hyde looked up and caught Mahiru’s eye, sending him a wink.

Mahiru turned away while he swore Licht punched Hyde.

“They’re....weird,” Mahiru settled on while Koyuki looked as if he expected Mahiru to say something else.

“And handsome right?” He prompted while Ryuusei slapped his head, “yeah but don’t get any ideas cause they’re together. You know, _dating_.”

Mahiru looked aghast. “You guys support incest?!”

Ryuusei shook his head, “No, what the doofus forgot to mention was they there adopted. See Kuro and Hyde are brothers but Licht, Misono and Tetsu are adopted. They were taken in by Kuro’s older brothers.”

“Doctor Lily is very handsome too,” Koyuki sighed, “I’m glad he’s single. When he first showed up everyone thought he was a gay paedophile but then we learned that the short guy he hung around was his brother who refuses to work.”

“Oh.”

Mahiru didn’t really care to know the life history of the Servamps but Koyuki was on a role at this point (secretly Mahiru figured it was due to knowing Koyuki wouldn’t get much screen time).

“So yeah, Misono and Tetsu as well as Licht and Hyde are together!”

“But he’s abusing him,” Mahiru pointed out as the trio of friends watch Licht practically chuck Hyde across the room (Mahiru also figured this was a normal thing as nobody was reacting to it) before stomping out the cafeteria.

“Yeah that’s their thing.”

“You hinted that they moved here?” Mahiru suddenly recalled.

“Yeah they moved from Alaska two years ago.”

“Oh,” well at least Mahiru wasn’t technically the only new person at the school –wait what was he saying of course he was.

Feeling a gaze on him, Mahiru reluctantly turned his attention back to the Servamp table only to notice a pair of deep red eyes staring at him.

It was Kuro whom looked as if he had a bad case of insomnia.

They held their gazes before Mahiru lifted his eyebrow in question. The look Kuro shot him looked as if he was trying to figure something out.

Or he was constipating.

Kuro simply slumped before attempting to get out his chair. I say attempt because as he was getting up Hyde, who finally picked himself up from the other side of the room, took note of his brother standing and promptly glomped him sending both to the ground.

Misono slapped his head while Tetsu, the poor sap, looked like he was debating whether to help them or not.

“Yeah I’m staying away from them.”

The look Kuro shot him said otherwise or Mahiru could just be over analyzing this.

* * *

 

It was the last class of the day at this point and Mahiru was thankful he only had to deal with one more hour at the school.

As much as he liked Koyuki he could deal with less of the Servamp talk (he was probably trying to make up for the fact that Mahiru wasn’t obsessing over them).

His last class was Biology and he was sad to know none of his new friends were in that class. He stepped into the room; taking note that the majority of desks were already full however there appeared to be one empty seat still left.

It was next to the oldest Servamp sibling whom was slumped out on the desk with his hand sticking out.

“Plot purposes,” Mahiru scowled, noticing that Kuro’s fingers seemed to twitch in response.

As he approached the teacher with his slip to be signed, a convenient fan happened to blow in Mahiru’s face causing his hair to ruffle.

At the back of the room Kuro suddenly shot awake, his eyes wide, before staring at Mahiru with a look that said ‘Really, just really?’

Mahiru was sad to see no other spare seats as the teacher waved him away.

Slowly Mahiru set his satchel on the ground as he took his seat next to Kuro whom was practically sat at the edge of his seat looking as if he smelt the worst thing in the world.

Mahiru knew it couldn’t have been him because he had a shower that morning and he wasn’t going to feel self conscious next to the Smurf cosplayer.

Unfortunately as much as Mahiru tried to pay attention to class, Kuro’s constant shuffling and grumbling “can’t deal” to himself was getting on Mahiru’s nervous.

He suddenly whipped around to face the blue haired boy but before he could say anything Kuro, in shock that Mahiru had moved to face him so fast, suddenly fell off his chair.

“How troublesome,” Kuro muttered, blowing a blue lock of hair out his face.

Mahiru slapped his head. “You're not supposed to do that.”

“I didn't want this role anyway, it's too troublesome,” Kuro muttered back, standing up before heading out the class instead of getting back in his seat.

Mahiru glared at his retreating back as the bell rang for the end of the day. Immediately Mahiru grabbed his satchel and headed to the office where he was surprised to see the blue haired boy had gone too.

“No Mr Servamp we can’t change your Biology class, what do you think it is? Optional?” the receptionist scoffed at him before reaching for her magazine.

Kuro turned back around only to pause when he noticed Mahiru staring at him before pushing past the brunette.

Mahiru frowned wondering why Kuro was acting that way; they had just met after all.

However it was his first day in school, perhaps Kuro was just having an off day and blaming it on Mahiru.

Or he just didn’t like Mahiru.

“Well you can’t win them all,” Mahiru shrugged before handing his slip to the receptionist.

He left for his uncles with a somewhat melancholy feel though he vowed not to let it bother him.

He’s not some angsty teenage girl after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes - And there we have it, how many disses do you think I made during this chapter at Bella lol
> 
> -Tailsdoll123

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> The preface to the Twilight – Servamp parody, prepare for craziness lol
> 
> I'll be uploading this on Tumblr and A03
> 
> -Tailsdoll123


End file.
